weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
SCOhio
SCOhio is a regional sports network in Cleveland & northern Ohio, launched in 1990. The network is currently seen on flagship system Time Warner Cable & a number of other cable outlets in Northeast Ohio, as well as around the state. The network is also seen nationally on both the DISH Network & DirecTV satellite services, as well as outside of Ohio on AT&T U-verse. It's seen throughout the Buckeye state, as well as parts of Indiana, Kentucky, Northwest Pennsylvania, the border communities of West Virginia & extreme Southwest New York. WTFC-TV Channel 5, the independent station in Cleveland, also airs Indians games & so does WCIO-TV Channel 9 in Cincinnati for Reds games. WTFC-TV & WCIO-TV provides SCOhio with TV production services for both broadcast & cable games & studios for non-game programming. SCOhio is owned by WMFL Corporation, which also owns SportsChannel. Presently, SCOhio maintains rights to Cleveland Indians baseball games, Cleveland Cavaliers basketball games, Cincinnati Reds baseball games & Columbus Blue Jackets hockey games as well as local coverage of the BIG East, Southeastern, A-10, Mid-American (men's & women's basketball), Metro Atlantic (Men's Basketball Tournament ONLY, except for the Champ. game which is seen on SC-2), Great Midwest, Conference USA, Atlantic Coast, Missouri Valley athletic conferences & Ohio High School Athletic Association football games. SCOhio also carries a select number of Xavier University & University of Cincinnati basketball (& sometimes Football) games. There are actually 2 feeds of SCOhio. SCOhio: Cleveland & SCOhio: Cincinnati & both cater to the sports scenes in their respective markets. During the 2007 & 2008 OHSAA football seasons, both SCOhio channels had a game of the week for their area, airing on Thursday nights. With 2 SCOhio channels, this can cause conflict for Columbus, which is between both Cleveland & Cincinnati. When 2 teams are playing @ the same time (usual combinations being Columbus Blue Jackets & Cleveland Cavaliers, Blue Jackets & Cincinnati Reds & Reds & Cavaliers), the Central Ohio-area cable systems usually assign 1 game to the actual SCOhio channel, then assign the 2nd game to an alternate channel on it's cable lineup. (Time Warner Cable for instance, usually has Blue Jackets games on the actual SCOhio channel, found on ch. 33. The Cavaliers are usually on ch. 33, but in times of conflict with the Blue Jackets, they move to the customer service channel, found on ch. 24) SCOhio has yet to show a single, nationally broadcast college football or basketball game in HD, even though SportsChannel makes these game feeds available in HD. For example, the September 19th, 2009 Cincinnati Bearcats vs. Oregon State Beavers game was broadcast nationally in HD, but SCOhio only aired the SD feed of the game. SCOhio also has a HD channel that showed all Indians & Reds home games in 2007 & went 24/7 on April 1st, 2008. The full-time HD status included showing all Indians & Reds home & away games in the format, as well as several SCOhio's original shows Professional Sports Teams on SCOhio *Cleveland Cavaliers (1990-present) *Cleveland Indians (1990-present) *Cincinnati Reds (1990-present) *Columbus Blue Jackets (1997-present) Indians coverage 30 minutes before & after each Indians Game, SCOhio airs "Indians LIVE", a pre- / post-game show. On the pre-game show, it features highlights from the previous game, a preview of the upcoming game & news around baseball. On the post-game show, it recaps the baseball game, news around baseball, an interview with Indians manager Manny Acta, a 5-day preview of the next games & the next telecast on SCOhio. In 2007, all home games on SCOhio & all games on WTFC-TV were broadcasted in HD. Beginning with the 2008 season, all home & away games are broadcasted in HD. On March 5th 2010, SCOhio simulcasted a broadcast of a Cleveland Indians/Cincinnati Reds Catcus League Spring Training game from Goodyear, Arizona that aired on SCOhio in the Cincinnati market (see above for SCOhio's feeds). SCOhio returned the favor on it's March 18th, 2010 broadcast for the Cincinnati market. SCOhio partnered with SCWest & SCWest-2 for a pair of a Padres game in a similar arrangement, with SCOhio broadcasting the March 10th, 2010 game & SCWest broadcasting the March 14th, 2010 game :NOTE - All Indians games are shown on SCOhio: Cleveland Reds coverage 30 minutes before & after each Reds Game, SCOhio airs "Reds LIVE", a pre- / post-game show. On the pre-game show, it features highlights from the previous game, a preview of the upcoming game & news around baseball. On the post-game show, it recaps the baseball game, news around baseball, an interview with Reds manager Dusty Baker, a 5-day preview of the next games & the next telecast on SCOhio. In 2007, all home games on SCOhio & all games on WCIO-TV were broadcasted in HD. Beginning with the 2008 season, all home & away games are broadcasted in HD. (see above for the Indians/Reds Catcus Leage Spring Training game) :NOTE - All Reds games are shown on SCOhio: Cincinnati Other programming SCOhio is on the air 24 hours a day. In addition to Indians & Reds games, SCOhio now broadcasts several other shows: many of them going HD in 2008 when SCOhio unveiled it's 24/7 HD format - including: * "All Bets Are Off": A daily 3-hour LIVE local call-in sports talk show, generally Monday through Thursday from 3:00-6:00 PM with an encore airing from Midnight-3:00 AM & Sundays from 7:00-9:00 PM. The times are somewhat flexible, based on the Indians & the Reds' schedule & the length of games. A newer addition to the show is the SCOhio SportsCenter Right NOW Updates throughout the show. The show also has special LIVE postgame editions for important games: in the past, such as for the Cavaliers' appearance in the 2007 NBA Finals & the Indians' postseason games in 2007 (HD) * "The Tribe Report": A weekly show that reviews the week that was & previewing the week ahead for the Cleveland Indians (HD) * "Beer Money": In this show, the hosts visit local bars & give contestants a chance to win money by asking Cleveland sports trivia questions. If the contestant answers the 1st question correctly, they get $10. They can keep playing & risk losing that $10 or they can stop playing & keep the $10. If they go on & get the 2nd question right, they are given $20 & once again they can keep their $30 & leave or they can go onto the next question worth $100. If they answer the final question correctly, they are finished & have won $130. Also, some contestants participate in a Beer Run, where they are given a category & they have to name all of the players that fit in that category. For example, the category may be, "Cavaliers that have played in an All Star Game" & for each player the contestant names, they receive $5 (HD) * "Tee It Up Ohio": an Ohio golf show that profiles in-state courses & offers tips to improve the game (HD) * "Ohio Sports Profiles": a show profiling the lives of Cleveland's professional teams' & other local team's athletes * "The Viking Basketball Report": A showcase of the Cleveland State University basketball team with head coach Gary Waters (HD) * "Access the Cavaliers" (2002-present) * "Bearcats Sports Weekly" (2005-present) * "Blue Jackets LIVE" (2004-present) * "Cavaliers LIVE" (2004-present) * "Cavalier Replay" (2005-present) * "Reds LIVE" (2004-present) * "Indians LIVE" (2004-present) SCOhio airs seasonal programming for Ohio State football & basketball, Notre Dame football & basketball, Youngstown State football & Cleveland State basketball. SCOhio has broadcast 6-8 Cleveland State Vikings basketball games each season since 2002-03 with airing up to 10-12 since the 2004-2005 season. SCOhio has broadcast some high school football & basketball since SCOhio's launch. In 2004, SCOhio announced they would acquire the rights to some of the OHSAA championships, including 8 football playoff games, 6 football championship games, boys & girls playoff basketball & 4 events that are still TBA Availability SCOhio is available on most cable providers in the Cleveland, Cincinnati, Columbus, Youngstown, Toledo & Dayton areas, as well as DirecTV & DISH Network in those areas Indians & Reds games that can also be seen on *WTAC-DT 10.3: Columbus *WBNY-DT 7.3: Buffalo, NY *WTOH-DT 13.3: Toledo External links